Narnia
by Quelea8
Summary: Est-ce que Scorpion pourrait un jour découvrir Narnia ? C'est surement ce que va vivre Walter et Paige... C'est une fic purement Waige (bon ok y a un peu de Quintis ahah)


_Et voilà défi je ne sais plus combien lol mais voilà mon défi c'était d'écrire une fic Waige dans une armoire… Voilà c'était compliqué mais bon vous me direz si c'était cool pour pas. Merci à ma chère DanaCarine qui a corrigé et eu cette idée folle !_

 _Des bisous_

C'était pourtant une mission simple, pas grand-chose à faire. Juste récupérer un disque dur externe dans une chambre sans se faire repérer par les malfaiteurs qui était déjà sur place. Sly, Toby et Happy étaient dans la camionnette à vérifier si tout allait bien pour Paige et Walter, qui étaient dans la chambre du suspect à tenter de mettre la main sur ce foutu disque dur.

« Walter ! Y'a quelqu'un qui monte à l'étage, soyez prudent ! »

S'exclama Happy dans l'oreillette.

« Euh… OK… »

Walter n'était pas rassuré. Paige continua à chercher dans les tiroirs du bureau. Sans le vouloir, elle claqua un des tiroirs en le refermant.

« Oh les gars, cachez-vous vite ! »

S'exclamèrent Toby et Sly en chœur.

Walter se précipita sous le lit mais… Manque de bol, sous le lit se cachait quelques valises qui prenaient toute la place.

« Par là ! »

L'appela Paige pour qu'il vienne.

« Non mais tu rigoles ou quoi ? C'est trop petit on rentrera pas à deux là-dedans ! »

Des bruits se faisaient entendre en dehors de la chambre. Ni une, ni deux, Paige ne se posa pas plus de question, elle attrapa son coéquipier par la chemise et l'embarqua dans l'armoire, qui se ferma derrière eux. Celle de la chambre s'ouvrit. Paige et Walter se retenaient presque de respirer. Les malfaiteurs firent le tour de la pièce regardèrent sous le lit mais rien… Aucun bruit…

« C'était quoi ce bruit alors ? »

« J'en sais rien… Peut être les voisins ? »

« Bon y a rien ici, on redescend. »

Une fois la porte de la chambre refermée, les deux collègues soufflèrent un bon coup. Ils ne savaient pas si c'était le stress ou le fait d'être enfermé, mais ils avaient chaud. _  
_  
Paige chercha à ré-ouvrir la porte… Surprise, elle n'arrivait pas à la débloquer. Elle donna un coup mais non rien n'y faisait… Paige et Walter étaient bloqués dans l'armoire !

« Oh boy ! »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe, Paige ? »

« J'arrive pas à ouvrir la porte… »

Walter essaya à son tour mais n'y arriva pas non plus…

« Euh les gars… On est coincé dans l'armoire là… Pouvez-vous envoyer quelqu'un nous débloquer ? On va quand même pas foirer cette mission pour une histoire d'armoire ! »

S'exclama Walter dans son oreillette.

« La mission, y a que ça à tes yeux ? Et si on perd la vie par manque d'oxygène t'y as pensé ? »

Répondit Paige, quelque peu nerveuse.

« Ne t'inquiète pas on ne manquera pas d'air, l'armoire n'est pas totalement hermétique… »

« Alors sors-moi de là ! »

Hurla presque Paige. Heureusement Walter anticipa et mit sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer le cri.

« Crie pas ! Si on se fait repérer, on va vraiment se faire tuer… »

Lui chuchota-t-il doucement dans l'oreille. Elle se détendit, la voix de son patron l'avait calmée, elle respira enfin calmement. Une fois qu'il la sentit détendue, Walter relâcha doucement son emprise mais resta collé derrière elle.

« Ok Happy va tenter de vous délivrer… En attendant cherchez une petite occupation. »

S'amusa à dire Toby dans l'oreillette.

« Ma puce, fais attention à toi… Je t'aime ma princesse des caraïbes. »

Ajouta-t-il en voyant sa bien-aimée partir au loin. Happy chercha par tous les moyens à rentrer dans la chambre mais avec les malfaiteurs, c'était compliqué… Malheureusement, il allait falloir que ses deux collègues et amis attendent encore.

La phrase de Toby tourna dans la tête de Paige…

*si seulement Walter avait idée…*

Pensa-t-elle.

Mais la chaleur dans l'armoire et la proximité des deux corps ne laissait pas notre génie si indifférent que cela. Seulement ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais…

En effet, la sensation du corps de Paige contre le sien ne l'avait pas laissé de marbre. Il prit une grande inspiration et tenta de regagner un peu de contenance…Mais la voix de Toby résonna dans son oreille.

« Alors, vous faites quoi ? »

Walter n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Paige prit déjà la parole.

« A ton avis ? Tu crois qu'on visite Narnia ou quoi ?On est bloqué Toby ! On va manquer d'air dans pas longtemps et je vais faire une crise si ta copine ne se bouge pas les fesses ! »

De rage, Paige enleva son oreillette et la mit dans sa poche. Walter en fit de même.

Après un long silence, il prit la parole.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais claustrophobe… »

Surprise, elle tenta de se retourner pour lui répondre mais l'armoire étant petite, elle y renonça et ferma les yeux.

« Disons que c'est pas tous les jours que je suis enfermée dans une armoire avec… toi… »

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider à te sentir mieux ? »

Paige avait bien des idées mais… il ne comprendrait surement pas…Puis à quoi bon…

« Ouvrir cette satané armoire peut être ? »

Walter sentit le ton sarcastique de sa collègue, mais il n'en saisit pas la raison.

« J'aimerais bien Paige je t'assure, mais là, non seulement j'y vois rien, mais en plus, je n'ai pas de place… »

«Excuse-moi Walter, je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment. »

« Je comprends… Je suis pas toujours facile à vivre… »

« c'est pas ça, Walter c'est juste que… »

Elle s'arrêta. Devait-elle continuer ou simplement laisser tomber et passer à autre chose ? Elle avait déjà essayé avec Tim… Mais non, Walter était toujours dans ses pensées et, là plus que jamais, collé à elle…

« Tu peux tout me dire Paige… C'est ta claustrophobie ? Tu sais… Toby m'a dit que parfois la peur de quelque chose vient d'une douleur profonde en nous… Si tu as besoin d'en parler… »

Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait en tête… Elle voulait parler de ses sentiments, de ce qu'elle ressentait et surtout, de ce que lui pouvait ressentir…

« Walter, j'ai pas envie de parler de ça… Tu as rencontré ma mère, tu vois bien que j'ai pas eu une enfance toute belle, toute rose… Si j'ai besoin, je consulterais Toby, Ok ? »

Elle avait été sèche, elle le regrettait un peu, mais bon, elle ne voulait pas vraiment parler de son enfance chaotique avec lui…

Après un long moment de silence, elle tenta le tout pour le tout et lança le sujet épineux entre eux :

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu dis que tu ne ressens rien ? C'est impossible, tout être humain ressent des choses, de l'amour à la haine… Je pense que justement tu en ressens, mais tu n'arrives pas à identifier ce que c'est, du coup tu préfères mettre ça dans ton puits de l'oubli… Je t'ai vu ressentir des choses Walter, pourquoi tu te fais passer pour ce que tu n'es pas ? »

Est-ce que c'était l'angoisse qui la faisait parler ainsi ?

En tout cas, ses paroles étaient sensées et il le savait.Il n'avait juste aucune envie de parler de cela avec elle. Pourquoi ? Pour la simple et bonne raison que tous ses sentiments étaient pour elle, nuit et jour… Son cerveau, son cœur, tout tendaient vers elle…

« Comme tu ne parles pas de ta claustrophobie, je ne parlerais pas de ça. »

Paige eut un petit rire amer…

« Ouais… Comment on appelle la phobie des sentiments ? »

Walter sentait que la conversation lui échappait mais elle échappait aussi à Paige, ce qui l'inquiéta encore plus. Elle s'était redressée et était droite comme un « i », tendue comme jamais il ne l'avait vu avant. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça doucement.

Elle se retourna brutalement et le poussa.

« Tu fais quoi là ? Tu crois qu'on est intime ? »

Il la sentait agressive il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, il n'arrivait pas à analyser… Il ne comprenait pas. « C'est Toby qui m'a appris ça. Quand quelqu'un panique, serre-le contre toi, il se sentira en sécurité et il pourra se détendre. C'est biologique. »

« Ouais avec toi, tout a une explication n'est-ce pas ? Sauf les sentiments et vu que tu les expliques pas, tu les ignores… Comme c'est mature… »

Il ne savait pas que faire, il avait beau l'écouter, il ne l'entendait pas. Son cerveau essayait de reprendre le dessus, mais non. Cette proximité… A chaque fois qu'elle parlait, il sentait son souffle sur ses lèvres. Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de son collègue, elle s'approcha de son visage pour tenter de voir son expression. Elle le vit, il avait le regard fixé sur sa bouche. Elle sentait qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser, mais le ferait-il ou pas ? Elle n'avait aucune envie de l'influencer, elle voulait le laisser faire. En serait-il capable ?

Il s'approcha d'elle dangereusement. Elle s'apprêtait à recevoir son baiser lorsque la porte de l'armoire s'ouvrit.

« Bon les gars bougez-vous. »

C'était Happy qui avait réussi à venir les délivrer, au plus grand désespoir de Paige et au plus grand soulagement de Walter.

Happy repartit, faisant signe aux deux autres de la suivre.

« Attends, on a toujours pas trouvé le disque dur… »

Paige commença à nouveau à chercher à droite à gauche. Walter lui chercha sous le lit, il avait vu une boite bizarre, il regarda et bingo.

Ils purent enfin tous s'enfuir.

Une fois la mission terminée, tous se retrouvèrent dans le Garage. Cependant la tension entre Walter et Paige se faisait ressentir. Happy avait mis Toby au courant qu'elle les avait surpris à deux doigts de s'embrasser. Toby alla parler à Walter.

« Hey… Ça va ? »

« Ben oui, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Tu vas finir par la perdre définitivement, car un moment donné, elle partira, pas seulement de ta vie mais de la vie de scorpion et tout ce qui te touchera de près ou de loin, elle le fuira. Tu as envie d'être avec elle, elle a envie d'être avec toi alors arrête de jouer au chat et à la souris et vas-y. Fais ce que tu as envie de faire… »

Il repartit et proposa à Happy d'aller manger chinois. Cabe et Sly suivirent le pas. Paige se retrouva seule avec Walter, elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver avec lui, elle en avait eu assez…

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

« A demain Walt… »

Elle fut coupée par un baiser de Walter, non elle ne l'avait pas vu venir et oui il en avait envie, certainement depuis le premier jour qu'il l'avait vue. Voulant d'abord le repousser, elle amplifia finalement le baiser.

Happy et Toby rentrèrent chez eux avec les plats chinois à emporter.

« Allez ma puce, dépêche-toi de pirater la caméra du Garage, je veux savoir si j'ai raison. »

« Je fais ce que je veux, Ô mon grand benêt ! Mais je te le dis, si ça devient trop salace, je coupe. »

« Oui t'as raison… On pourra le vivre, c'est encore mieux… »

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa dans le cou. Ils regardèrent la vidéo du garage et Happy ferma rapidement.

« Mais ma pupuce… Ça commençait à devenir intéressant là… Je pensais pas Walter aussi… Souple… »

Happy leva les yeux au ciel. Elle poussa gentiment son homme contre le mur et l'embrassa passionnément.


End file.
